Of Talking Dragons and Unsurprising Secrets
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Lancelot supposed he was kind of shallow. After all, Merlin had just saved both their lives, and all he could think was 'oh God, oh God'.
1. Lancelot

Lancelot supposed he was kind of shallow. I mean, Merlin had just saved both their lives and all he could think was 'oh God, oh God' in hysteria. To be fair, Merlin had just saved the pair of them with a dragon. A dragon that was supposed to be dead (he hadn't been that far away, he'd heard the rumours). Arthur had killed it.

Then again, Merlin had been involved in this adventure - and any adventure involving Merlin was likely to be more than it seemed. Lancelot had learnt that a long time ago.

As the conversation continued, his brain whirled further and faster out of control - the torn veil demanded a sacrifice, a life sacrifice, Arthur intended to pay it, Merlin intended to intervene and pay it instead.

And despite this, there was a little voice in his head that couldn't say anything beyond '_Merlin_ is a _dragonlord_' in an incredulous and hysterical tone.

Of course he was.

It was Merlin. Lancelot had stopped expecting things from him ages ago. Merlin simply exceeded all expectations so that when you finally thought he couldn't do anymore to surprise you, he managed one more unbelievable feat. And then it started all over again.

The dragon was asking his name.

The dragon.

Lancelot didn't even know that dragons could talk. In all of the stories he'd heard - about this one and others, they seemed far too occupied with setting things on fire and killing things to have a decent conversation.

Then again, a dragon was a magical animal. Magic tended to be surprising - ergo Merlin.

The dragon took off.

Lancelot realised he'd missed the entirety of the ending of the conversation in his musings. But despite that, he knew what they had been discussing. He wasn't blind. Or stupid.

The veil demanded a sacrifice.

And Merlin was going to offer.

Lancelot wasn't going to let that happen.

Merlin really was the bravest of them all. And Camelot needed that.

Arthur needed that.

And Gwen needed Arthur.

And so, for all of them, he knew what he had to do.

He just had to make sure that Merlin didn't find out.


	2. Arthur

**I finally decided to do a second chapter to this, it is one of the favourite things I've written, even though it's so short x I hope you like this second chapter as much as you like the first xx Please read and review xx**

Arthur supposes he's kind of shallow. Merlin is trying to save his life (and doesn't Arthur feel betrayed about that) and all he can think is oh God, oh God, it's a _dragon_.

It's a supposedly very dead dragon that was supposed to be very dead a very long time ago. Right about the time it stopped terrorising his Kingdom really - he'd kind of presumed it was dead (and Merlin hadn't disabused him of this particular notion).

Needless to say, it wasn't supposed to be here, much less _now_.

Then again Merlin was currently doing magic, so he wasn't really the best person for utter truth and honesty, even if said magic was being used to save Arthur's life.

To be honest he wasn't sure if he could muster up the strength to be angry, which _really_ showed how injured he was. Arthur was a master at throwing things at Merlin without leaving the comfort of his bed (though throwing things at the powerful sorcerer trying to save him would probably be more than a bit foolhardy).

He supposed he really needed to get over this kind of thing - this happened around him all the time. His sister ended up with magic and his Uncle ended up betraying him and somewhere mixed up in the middle he became a King.

Nothing is supposed to surprise him by now.

And just as he thinks that the dragon opens its mouth.

Okay, being eaten or spit-roasted by a dragon shouldn't terrify him as much as it is right now considering what else he's already faced.

He dimly registers that he's said that aloud, given by the chuckles he can hear.

_Chuckles._

Okay, now it's a talking dragon.

Nothing will surprise him.

And then it bows to Merlin.

Okay, maybe some things still can. (And isn't it funny how they're all to do with Merlin?)


	3. Gwaine

Gwaine supposed he was kind of shallow. After all, how many people got to meet a dragon? Not many, that's for certain, even with his extensive travelling expertise. And all he could think was I told you so, because he _had_ told himself so.

Merlin had magic.

Gwaine had been right!

And Gwaine loved being right, almost as much as he loved his hair, because it normally gave him things to hold over Arthur (but never Merlin, because no one ever won an argument with Merlin, except possibly Gaius).

Maybe in this case it was something to hold over Merlin's head as well.

Merlin, who was looking at him strangely as he beamed and danced around the clearing, clearly wondering whether or not he'd been drinking (he hadn't. Or at least, not a lot. Really). Even the dragon was looking at him worriedly.

"I was right, I was right!"

Merlin looked as though he needed Gaius to check Gwaine over - and to be honest, Gwaine wouldn't mind. The world was all fuzzy, though that was probably the twirling.

And then the dragon spoke.

Gwaine squealed in excitement.

Yes, he was definitely shallow.


End file.
